Always Watches, No Eyes
by Violet Petunia
Summary: An innocent trek through the woods takes a dark turn. Beware of the one who watches, and one more thing. Don't. Look. Back. (one-shot)


**AN: Hey, Violet here. Okay, so I really enjoyed writing about the scary side of Slender in Colors. Looking at the stories I uploaded, "I am" is the one with scary Slender. And soon, this idea came to mind and I just had to write it down. Voila, here it is! :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Always Watches, No Eyes

Today is just one of those days. Those days when you just don't feel like doing anything.

I grabbed the chips from the bowl by the handful while I flipped through channels with my other hand. In the middle of changing the channel for the millionth time, I stupidly knocked over the bowl, dropping the chips all over the floor. I grunted out of frustration and picked up the chips in a hurry so I can get them in time for the three-second rule. Or was it five seconds? Or ten seconds… I thought this as I sluggishly took the remaining chips. The channel landed on a news station, currently on the weather.

"Tonight in this beautiful new moon evening," the slim lady on the screen drawled out, "we have lovely temperatures in the 70's, but this won't last long! So enjoy it while you can."

The cameras went back to some guy and they laughed about something, but I wasn't really paying attention because I just found some chips under the sofa. I mentally groaned. Looks like I couldn't save all the chips after all. I cringed a bit when I saw one covered with dust. Am I really that bad at cleaning? I don't usually clean the whole house, but it's my turn since my parents are not here. They said that they were going away for a week for some stuff that has to do with their jobs. Psh, yeah right. They probably went to some casino and are wasting a lot of money right now.

Not that I care, I have my own job and I can sustain myself just fine, the only reason I'm not renting an apartment or whatever is because I'm saving for a car. I'm really hoping to get an efficient car, not a cheap old used one. Unfortunately it sounded much easier saving money for one in my head, but I'm getting there, slow and steady.

I finally turned off the TV when there was nothing of my interest. I made up my mind to go outside when I recalled that the woman on TV said about the good temperature. It had been dreadfully hot, even when it was night, so to hear that it's in the 70's sounds awesome. Maybe I'll walk around aimlessly, or maybe… I can get more chips at the store. The store isn't that far away if I go on foot, plus the exercise would be good for me. Wow, just look at me. "Exercising" to go get some chips.

I grab my maroon satchel and head out the door, figuratively patting myself on the back for remembering to lock the door. And bring the keys as well, last time I forgot them, it was stressful to say the least. The sunset is reaching its end as I can see the faint stars in the distance. This is why we should cut down in the light pollution, so the stars can show themselves in their full brilliance.

I'm really craving chips right now, even though I just ate a whole bag of them. This is why I'm doomed to be pudgy; my love for chips will seriously compromise my health. The store seems kind of far, now that I'm thinking too much of the scrumptious snack. If only I could find a shortcut. I can always cut through the park and into the woods, but I'm not a fan of dark secluded places. I've read too many stories and saw too many shows to know what'll happen.

I'm slowly dying, I decide, when I feel like I can't get to the store soon enough. Would I rather die of hunger or die by some psycho guy hiding in the forest? My conscience is telling me I should wait, but it's rapidly losing the battle with my stomach. Dying of hunger is a slower death, plus I would be suffering the whole time. Besides, I'm just being overly paranoid.

I doubt my decision now, especially since it was my stomach that wanted this, but do I really have a choice? Yes, my conscience says, but it's outdone by the rumbling of my belly. Maybe if I run, then I'll get there even faster? Nope, I'm not exactly in shape right now, and if there turns out to be a weirdo in the woods, then I'll have to run to escape him.

Distracted by my constantly contradicting thoughts, I don't notice the tree root that is in my path. Clumsy me trips over it, and I sprawl out on the ground ungracefully. I didn't twist my ankle, but it still hurts from my awkward fall. I rub my eyes while reaching up to hold on to a tree branch to yank myself up. Successfully latching on to one, I pull myself up to a standing position.

I feel the blood drain from my face however, when I feel it. The branch curling around my hand. Gulping, I turn ever so slightly to look at my hand. The thing I grabbed wasn't even a branch; the truth is so far off. It's the color of onyx, darker than the night itself. The tip of it wiggles around like a worm. In know it's attached to something, and whatever that something is stands directly behind me at this very moment. My heart nervously beating fast, I rotate to take a look at what it is.

A scream gurgles in my throat, but it doesn't come out quite right. This creature that's in front of me resembles a tall fine gentleman with the suit and tie, but it's certainly far from that. Its limbs bend in many grotesque directions, and they're so bony, it doesn't look like it should be alive right now. Its skin is a ghastly white, contrasting greatly with the pitch-black tuxedo it is wearing. What shocks me the most is its head. Where a face should be, it's entirely empty. It's as if whatever deranged mind thought of this simply forgot to place a face there.

My vision blurs, and at first I thought it was because of the immense fright I was experiencing, but it also fuzzed over as if it was static on TV. Once I started to hear it as well, I realized that it was the creature before me that was creating the sound. More tendrils sprout from its back and spread out, making a horrifying display. The tentacles wiggle around horrendously, including the one that was wrapped around my hand, teasing me.

Everything abruptly stops. The once blaring static that was deafening to my eardrums cuts off, my vision is finally clear, and the tentacles freeze in place just like how I am now. The monstrous being tilts its head down to where I am, and seemingly stares directly into my soul although it has no eyes. The silence is disturbed when I hear one word resonate within my mind with an unnerving tone.

_Run._

Never had I run faster in my life. I'm not the fittest person, in fact I'm kind of overweight, but can feel my heart thumping wildly as I race quickly to my house. What was I even doing out here anyway, in the woods at night? I glance behind me to make sure he isn't there, but to my horror, he is standing a little ways off, staring into my soul like before. I increase my speed some more by putting more effort into my legs. Sneaking a peek behind me, I see that he's still there; only that he is closer, keeping up with my pace.

Tears run down my face without me noticing them at first, the fear seeping into my core. I inwardly praise whatever higher power there is when I see my house in sight, and then cuss it out for putting me in this situation. Fingers shaking, I grab my keys out of my satchel and anxiously open the door. Before shutting it, I scan the outside to see if maybe he would leave me alone, but alas, I was wrong when I saw him hiding in the shadows, still maintaining that creepy stare.

I lock the door, and then go all around the house to do the same with the rest of the doors. I also made sure to close and secure all the windows, ensuring that there would be no way for him to go in. I close all the curtains, and then go in my living room to lie on the couch. I was still panic-stricken, but who wouldn't be after seeing a gruesome being that stalked you and most likely still is?

The curtains don't close all the way, but it's still safe, I presume. I attempt to calm myself, gazing out the window where the curtain doesn't cover it. There are the stars and the moon, almost telling me it's going to be okay. Or maybe I'm just delusional. I turn on the TV to find that I was accidentally recording one of the channels I was flipping through. I scan through it to see what it has, and it's just this show that I don't watch and a bunch of commercials. Oh wait, there's the news too.

I watch the news segment again as if I were reliving that part earlier in the day, eating my imaginary chips. Then I would decide that it wasn't worth it going outside and that I should keep on eating my chips. Yes, that would be wonderful, never having to be scarred for life. Here comes the part where the weather lady speaks, and I hear her repeat what she said earlier.

"Tonight in this beautiful new moon evening, we have lovely temperatures in the 70's, but this won't last long! So enjoy it while you can."

Wait. What did she say in the beginning? I rewind.

"…this beautiful new moon evening-"

There. New moon. Didn't I just see the moon outside? I walk up in horror to the TV, rewinding and playing that one part over again.

"…beautiful new moon-"

I look back to my window, and the stars are still there, but the "moon" was gone. Its head. Empty and white, it looks like the moon.

The TV violently erupts into static, and I feel a presence behind me, watching me.

Staring into my soul.


End file.
